Defining Moments
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] De vez em quando, temos esses momentos que nos definem, para melhor ou pior. E o instinto toma o controle... porque, nesses momentos, não pensamos, apenas agimos. São momentos mostram quem realmente somos e do que somos feitos. E nessa hora nós desistimos de nossas máscaras e revelamos quem realmente somos ao mundo...
1. Sirius

Defining Moments

**Por MarauderLover7**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A autora, MarauderLover7, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Sumário: **[TRADUÇÃO]De vez em quando, temos esses momentos que nos definem, para melhor ou pior. E o instinto toma o controle... porque, nesses momentos, não pensamos, apenas agimos. São momentos mostram quem realmente somos e do que somos feitos. E nessa hora nós desistimos de nossas máscaras e revelamos quem realmente somos ao mundo. São momentos nos testam e definem a pessoa em que iremos nos transformar.

**Aviso:** Essa fic acontece dentro do universo da série Innocent, mas não é necessário ler a série para entender a história.

Como sempre, nomes dos personagens foram mantidos no original. Qualquer dúvida, só perguntar.

Espero que gostem da fic tanto quanto eu gostei e, como sempre: comentem! É apenas pelos comentários que posso saber se estão gostando e se a qualidade da tradução está satisfatória. :)

Boa leitura!

Capítulo Um

Sirius

_**De vez em quando, temos esses momentos que nos definem, para melhor ou pior – Sirius.**_

Os olhos de James passaram por Marlene, sutis o suficiente para que ela não percebesse, mas óbvios o bastante para que Sirius percebesse. Sirius assentiu levemente. James se levantou. Peter o imitou.

— Vou tentar terminar o dever de Feitiços. — Sirius assentiu mais uma vez. — Mas não consegui fazer o de Poções — falou James, parecendo aflito.

Sirius seguiu a deixa.

— Eu não tô conseguindo o de Transfiguração — falou, torcendo o nariz.

— Eu também não! — concordou Peter, parecendo aliviado.

Sirius e James se entreolharam, mas logo desviaram os olhos.

— Se você me ajudar com Poções — falou James —, eu te ajudo com Transfiguração.

— Pode deixar — disse Sirius.

— Sobe lá pelas seis? — perguntou James. — Quero ir dormir cedo.

Essa, é claro, era a maior mentira de todas. Primeiro, os Marotos faziam o dever de casa no começo da manhã – apesar de estarem atualizados em preparação para aquela noite – e, segundo, planejavam ir dormir só no começo da manhã, se é que iam dormir.

— Eu também — concordou Sirius. Marlene, que escutava a conversa, fez um biquinho. — Teremos outras noites, McKinnon — falou com uma piscadela.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e jogou o cabelo escuro por cima do ombro.

— O que te dá tanta certeza, Black?

Sirius observou James acenar para uma Lily aborrecida e ir embora com Peter o seguindo. Sorrindo, inclinou-se para mais perto da menina do quarto ano, tão perto que seus narizes quase se tocavam.

— Eu simplesmente sei — murmurou. Ele tinha aperfeiçoado essa tática.

Marlene piscou, mas não recuou, como a maioria das garotas. Era um dos motivos para se darem tão bem, como amigos ou fosse lá como as outras pessoas os definissem; ele era um paquerador desavergonhado e sabia disso, mas ela também era e não chegava nem perto de ficar tão incomodada quanto a maioria. Ela inclinou a cabeça levemente, aproximando-os ainda mais – se é que era possível – e disse:

— É mesmo?

— Mesmo — respondeu Sirius. Ele beijou o canto de sua boca rapidamente, afastou-se e se levantou.

— Você é terrível! — falou ela, parecendo bastante envergonhada.

— Está corada, McKinnon? — perguntou. Ela o olhou feio. — Eu acho que está — falou, sentindo-se satisfeito consigo mesmo. — Eu acho que não te vejo corar desde que você tinha doze anos.

— Você claramente não está passando muito tempo comigo, então — respondeu Marlene.

— A gente pode mudar isso — falou ele.

— Vamos mudar então — falou ela, seus olhos escuros encontrando os dele, audaciosos.

— Boa tentativa. Mas estou livre amanhã.

— Qual é o nome dela? — perguntou Marlene.

— Lição de casa — respondeu Sirius.

— Claro, Black.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

— Com ciúmes, é?

Marlene riu.

— Não mesmo. Se está ocupado, vou ter que fazer outros planos. Ei! Morgan! — Um garoto na mesa de Lufa-Lufa se virou. — Vai fazer algo hoje?

Sirius usou uma maldição não verbal no garoto, que se mexeu desconfortavelmente em seu assento.

— Er... na verdade sim — murmurou ele. — Desculpe.

Marlene não era idiota. Sirius supôs que devia ter parado nos furúnculos; o cabelo cor-de-rosa tinha sido um exagero.

— Quem está com ciúmes agora? — perguntou ela.

— Ainda é você. — Sirius deu uma piscadela, acenou alegremente e foi embora. Ele sabia que ela o observava, então parou para conversar com Julianne Price em seu caminho até o saguão.

Ela corou – como sempre corava e, ao seu lado, Katelyn e Sylvia deram risadinhas.

— Oi, Siri — disse ela, batendo os cílios. Lily Evans e Mary MacDonald reviraram os olhos a alguns lugares dali; Mary fingia vomitar em cima de suas batatas e Lily se engasgava com o suco de abóbora, tentando não rir.

— Por favor, por favor, não me chame assim — falou Sirius com uma careta. Ela voltou a corar.

— Então, o que você quer? — perguntou ela docemente.

— Só queria falar um oi — respondeu ele, dando de ombros.

— Acho que você ganhou o dia dela — comentou Marlene. Sirius não a ouviu se aproximar e quase não conseguiu evitar se sobressaltar. Ela passou direto por ele e se sentou com Lily e Mary.

Julianne olhou feio para Marlene e se remexeu.

— Está ocupado hoje?

— Muito — respondeu ele, sério.

Ela pareceu irritada e olhou de soslaio para Marlene.

— E amanhã?

— Ele está ocupado amanhã também — falou Marlene, dando um sorriso modesto para Sirius. — Não está?

— Muitíssimo ocupado — concordou Sirius com um sorriso. — A gente se vê depois, Jules.

— Tchau, Siri — falou ela.

Sirius apertou os dentes, acenou e foi embora de verdade.

— Siri! Espera! — chamou uma nova voz zombeteira quando ele chegou ao Saguão de Entrada.

— Não enche, Seboso — respondeu Sirius, revirando os olhos. Subiu correndo as escadas, pulando os degraus, e quando ouviu passos o seguindo, desviou por uma passagem que o levaria para o quarto andar. Os passos ainda o seguiam.

Sirius rosnou e sem se dar ao trabalho de virar, mirou a varinha por cima do ombro e a acenou rapidamente. Ouviu uma exclamação de dor e se virou, sentindo-se vingado ao ver Snape com o cabelo cor-de-rosa e coberto de furúnculos dolorosos. Era seu feitiço favorito ultimamente.

— Não enche — falou para ele.

— Eu moro aqui também — disse Severus, acenando a varinha para se livrar dos furúnculos. — Eu tenho o mesmo direito que você de andar por aqui.

Sirius revirou os olhos, virou sobre os calcanhares e empurrou Snape ao voltar pelo caminho por onde tinha vindo. Ficou irritado, mas não surpreso, ao ouvir os passos o seguindo. Apertou os dentes.

— Achei que você tava indo para o outro lado.

— Mudei de ideia — falou Snape suavemente.

— Só porque eu mudei de ideia primeiro — rosnou Sirius. — Vai embora, Seboso, antes que eu te _obrigue_.

— Você não pode me _obrigar_ a nada — falou Snape, seguindo Sirius por outro corredor. — Eu sei que você está aprontando alguma coisa, Black, e vou descobrir o que é.

— Sim — falou Sirius, virando-se. — Você me pegou. Estou aprontando alguma coisa. Feliz? Agora suma nas masmorras e para de me seguir!

— Só estou andando — disse Snape.

— ME DEIXE EM PAZ! — gritou Sirius, cansado. Virou-se, balançando a varinha. Um aceno depois, e Snape estava pendurado no teto do corredor pelos cadarços dos sapatos. Seu rosto pálido começava a ficar manchado de vermelho, se de vergonha ou do sangue que ia para sua cabeça, Sirius não sabia nem se importava. Snape balançou os braços, tentando tirar a varinha das vestes. _Ele parece a droga de um morcego_, pensou Sirius e fez uma nota mental de contar a James.

— Indo se encontrar com Lupin? — perguntou Snape para suas costas. Sirius apertou os dentes, mas o ignorou. Um baque, um "ai" baixo e passos suaves correram atrás de Sirius; Snape tinha deixado seus sapatos no teto e usava apenas as meias. — Porque ele não vai estar lá.

— Eu sei — falou brevemente.

— Eu o vi — contou Snape.

— Aposto que viu — murmurou Sirius, olhando para o relógio.

— Ele estava com a Madame Pomfrey.

— Ele tá doente — disse Sirius. — Agora cala a boca e vai encher o saco de outro.

— Ela o levou para o Salgueiro Lutador — continuou Snape. — Achei ser um lugar bem estranho para levar uma pessoa doente.

— É, bem, guarde sua opinião pra você mesmo se não se importar.

— Tem alguma coisa errada com Lupin — falou Snape cruelmente.

— Olha quem fala — respondeu Sirius.

— Ele é incomum. Todos os professores gostam dele, mas _eu_ acho que eles também sentem pena.

— Eu vou te _fazer_ ser digno de pena — prometeu Sirius.

— Você pode tentar — falou Snape, girando a varinha. — Então, por que Lupin _foi_ pro Salgueiro Lutador?

— Por que está tão obcecado por ele, hein? — perguntou. Segurou Snape pela garganta, pressionando-o contra a parede do corredor. — Como que isso é da sua conta?

— Só estou curioso — engasgou-se Snape, seus dedos de unhas longas arranhando-o para tentar se soltar. Sirius o deixou cair. Ele escorregou até o chão, ofegante.

— É? Por que não deixa que eu me preocupe com meus amigos e você se preocupa com os seus? Ou ficou sem amigos depois de ter irritado a Lily?

— Só estou preocupado com o bem-estar dos meus colegas de sala — falou Snape, levantando-se, mas empalideceu ao ouvir a menção a Lily.

— Eu me preocuparia com o seu bem-estar — aconselhou Sirius. — Especialmente se continuar me enchendo o saco.

Snape deu de ombros.

— Se você me machucar, não terei escolha além de ir à Ala Hospitalar. E se Lupin estiver doente, como você diz, pode ser que eu consiga vê-lo. Estou certo de que _ele_ me contaria por que foi até o Salgueiro Lutador.

— Tenho certeza que ele não contaria — falou Sirius, virando-se abruptamente. Havia sete passagens secretas por ali, mas se usasse uma delas, Snape a descobriria.

— Ah, então é um segredo? — perguntou Snape.

— Sim — respondeu Sirius. — Um segredo enorme. Maior até que o seu nariz.

— Meu nariz não é tão grande assim — falou Snape, sem notar o feitiço de Ingurgitamento não verbal de Sirius. Pelo menos não até começar a inclinar sua cabeça. — Mas disse que é um segredo? É um bom segredo? Ou é ruim? Porque eu odiaria vê-los expulsos. — Seu nariz já estava do tamanho de um pão e ele estava com dificuldade para andar.

— Certamente — falou Sirius. Snape acenou a varinha para o nariz e o fez diminuir até seu tamanho normal – ainda grande.

— Você já esteve no Salgueiro Lutador? — perguntou Snape ao seguir Sirius.

— Não — respondeu.

— Mentiroso — sibilou Snape, parecendo alegre. — Eu te vi na última vez que Lupin ficou "doente". Você, Potter e Pettigrew estavam se esgueirando pelo jardim.

— Se sabia a resposta, por que fez a pergunta? — perguntou Sirius, completamente cansado dele.

— Para ver se é um segredo muito grande — respondeu Snape.

— Eu já te falei — explodiu Sirius. — É um segredo imenso.

— Obviamente, se você mentiu. Então, vai me contar?

— Por que diabos eu contaria? Você é o maior pé no saco que já tive o azar de conhecer... e, com a minha família, isso quer dizer alguma coisa... e você só quer que a gente seja expulso.

— Por que eu iria querer que vocês fossem expulsos? — perguntou Snape.

— Porque você é um bastardinho invejoso — respondeu Sirius. — É por isso. Você não aguenta que James é melhor do que você em tudo. Você tem medo de perder Lily pra ele. Eu vi o jeito que você fala dele. É doentio. É como se você tentasse fazer lavagem cerebral nela. E Remus, você não gosta dele, porque... bem, eu não sei. Mas suspeito que tenha algo a ver com ele ser uma das pessoas mais legais, porque é o que te faz parecer um idiota detestável ainda maior do que já é.

A expressão de Snape era amargurada.

— E você? — perguntou ele. — Deixe-me adivinhar. Eu também tenho inveja de você.

— Sebo, eu acho que você tem inveja de todo mundo — falou Sirius. — Mas se eu tivesse que adivinhar seus motivos quanto a mim, provavelmente seria porque eu sei voar em linha reta numa vassoura, porque eu peguei mais garotas do que você conversou e porque eu sei como usar um chuveiro.

— Você se acha muito, Black — falou Snape.

— Eu acho que eu fui bastante modesto na verdade — respondeu Sirius. — Eu nem mencionei que sei abrir um shampoo. — Snape corou num tom feio de rosa. Por um segundo, Sirius achou que tinha acabado com sua confiança e que ele voltaria para o Salão Comunal de Sonserina e ficaria por lá o resto da noite, mas estava tristemente enganado.

Snape ergueu os olhos, os dentes amarelos à mostra num sorriso.

— É isso que Lupin está fazendo no Salgueiro Lutador? Aprendendo a abrir shampoo?

Sirius rosnou.

— Não, Seboso.

— Então o que ele está fazendo?

Sirius jogou os braços para cima.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Se está tão interessado assim, por que não vai lá ver?

A expressão de Snape azedou.

— Não posso. A árvore... Lembra do Davey Gudgeon?

— Tem um botão — contou Sirius, frustrado. — Encontre um galho longo e aperte. — _E aí o Moony vai te comer e você nunca mais vai me encher_, pensou alegremente. Riu sozinho. E aí franziu o cenho. _Não, espera..._

— A árvore? — perguntou Snape. — Apertar o botão da árvore?

_Não. Não, não, não. Moony vai me matar. E Snape. E aí o Moony vai se matar._

— Não foi o que eu disse — falou Sirius, atrapalhando-se com as palavras. — Eu retiro o que disse.

Snape sorriu.

— Tarde demais.

_Ah, não é, não_, pensou Sirius com uma carranca, sacando a varinha.

— _Obliviate!_ — gritou, mas Snape pulou para desviar e saiu correndo, as vestes esvoaçando atrás dele. Sirius foi atrás, ainda tentando apagar os últimos minutos de sua memória, mas Snape foi rápido demais, bloqueando os feitiços. — Sebo... Snape, espere! — gritou Sirius.

— Boa tentativa, Black — respondeu Snape, ainda correndo. — _Pedis Offensio!_

Sirius não ergueu a varinha a tempo e caiu quando foi atingido pelo Feitiço de Tropeço. _Droga. Droga, droga, droga!_ Sirius se levantou e pegou seu espelho.

— James Potter — falou, a voz trêmula ao correr pelos corredores.

— Padfoot? — perguntou James quando seu rostro entrou em foco, emoldurado pelo dormitório masculino. — Onde você tá? Wormtail e eu estamos esperando há tempos.

— Prongs, eu fodi com tudo — falou. — M-muito.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou James com severidade. — Onde você tá?

— Entrando... entrando no Salão Comunal — respondeu.

— Senha? — perguntou a Mulher Gorda.

— Disparates. Jamie, eu não quis fazer isso, juro! — Sirius corria, subindo as escadas para os dormitórios dois degraus de cada vez. Ele chegou ao quarto patamar e abriu a porta.

— Não quis fazer o quê? — perguntou James, sua voz saindo do espelho e dele próprio, sentado na cama e amarrando o cadarço.

Sirius jogou o espelho na cama e se virou para James.

— Eu não quis — ele quase soluçou. — Moony... Eu contei pro Seboso... o Salgueiro.

A expressão de James era mortífera.

— Você fez _o quê_? — perguntou ele.

— Eu contei pra ele, pro Seboso... o botão, a árvore e aí ele saiu correndo...

— Snape foi ver o Moony? — perguntou James. Sirius achava nunca tê-lo visto tão bravo. Peter, sentado em sua cama, só parecia assustado.

— Me desculpe! — gritou Sirius.

James saiu correndo do dormitório sem falar mais nada. _Provavelmente foi contar pro Dumbledore, _Sirius pensou tristemente.

— Ele esqueceu o outro pé do sapato — falou Peter, confuso.

— Sério, Wormtail — ralhou Sirius —, acho que ele não liga. — Sirius só queria se afundar no chão. James certamente o odiava e, pela manhã, quando Remus descobrisse o que tinha acontecido, ele também odiaria. Sirius ficou deitado, afundando-se em autopiedade, até que algo lhe ocorreu. Sentou-se.

James não teria ido ao professor Dumbledore. Não havia tempo. Não na mente de James, pelo menos, se Sirius o conhecesse tão bem quanto achava conhecer. _Ele foi salvar o Seboso_, percebeu, respirando fundo, trêmulo. Seus olhos foram para o criado-mudo de James. Havia uma revista de Quadribol, uma caixa fechada de Feijãozinhos de Todos os Sabores que ele deixara lá para dar vontade em Sirius, uma cartinha de Godric Grifinória e a varinha de James.

— Não — murmurou Sirius. — Prongs, você tem que ser o maior imbecil do mundo! — Pegou a varinha de mogno e correu até a porta do dormitório.

Não parou até chegar ao primeiro andar, entrando de supetão no escritório da professora McGonagall.

— Senhor Black! — exclamou ela, tão chocada que derrubou o tinteiro em cima da carta que escrevia.

— Sem tempo, professora — ofegou, apertando as costelas. — Snape sabe do Remus. Ele foi pra lá. Eu contei pra ele como entrar, mas eu não queria contar! James foi pará-lo, mas não está com a varinha. — A professora McGonagall o olhou, boquiaberta. — Professora, por favor! — gritou.

— Mas os alunos não deveriam saber — falou ela, piscando.

— Isso não importa agora! — berrou.

Ela assentiu e pegou uma pena. _Diretor_, ela escreveu. Sirius não esperou para ver o que viria a seguir. Convencido de que ela avisaria a todos que precisassem saber do incidente, ele voltou a correr, indo atrás de James.

— Senhor Black! — Ouviu.

— Agora não, Minnie! — gritou.

— SENHOR BLACK, VOLTE AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!

— JÁ VOLTO! IMEDIATAMENTE DEPOIS DE TER AJUDADO JAMES! — E então ele estava longe demais para conseguir ouvi-la. Passou correndo pelo Saguão de Entrada – assustadoramente, ele era o único ali e seus passos ecoavam –, passou pelas portas e chegou aos jardins. — Prongs?! — sibilou, sem realmente esperar uma resposta. Mas ainda se preocupou quando não recebeu uma.

Congelou o Salgueiro Lutador sem diminuir e jogou-se pelo buraco na base.

**Alguns o chamariam de idiota, vaidoso ou arrogante, ou de tudo isso. Os que o conheciam diriam que sua arrogância era confiança e que era isso que o fazia ser impulsivo, mas que ele era esperto demais para ser idiota. E então, eles provavelmente ririam e concordariam, ele podia ser vaidoso.**

**Esses grupos de pessoas – amigos, conhecidos ou inimigos –, entretanto, concordariam em uma coisa. Alguns o fariam a contragosto, com algum comentário desdenhoso sobre essa ser sua fraqueza, outros dariam de ombros e assentiriam, enquanto alguns poucos sorririam e sugeririam atrevidamente que esse era um efeito colateral de sua forma Animaga; Sirius Black era muitas coisas, ele diriam, mas ele **_**nunca**_** era desleal. **


	2. James

Capítulo Dois

James

_**E o instinto toma o controle... porque, nesses momentos, não pensamos, apenas agimos – James.**_

— Não importa se é muito pequena! — exclamou James, exasperado. — Você pode transformar uma pedra em um elefante se conseguir ver as semelhanças e as diferenças!

— Isso não faz o menor sentido! — falou Peter, soltando a pena com frustração.

James respirou fundo, torcendo para que Sirius chegasse logo; Peter tinha percebido que Sirius estava atrasado e decidira que era o momento perfeito para pedir que James o ajudasse com o dever de Transfiguração.

— Faz, sim! Se é semelhante, você sabe o que vai continuar igual. Se se for diferente, você sabe o que _precisa _mudar e pode simplesmente mudar.

— Mas é pequeno!

— Essa é uma diferença. É tipo um feitiço de Ingurgitamento.

— Mas é um feitiço diferente!

— É só colocar no encantamento! — James percebeu que estava gritando e que Peter ainda não entendia. — Que tal uma rocha? Uma rocha tem o mesmo tamanho que um elefante. Você consegue transformar a rocha em um elefante?

— Acho que sim — respondeu Peter. — Porque elas são grandes e cinzentas.

— Exatamente — falou James. — São semelhanças.

Os olhos de Peter brilharam e ele assentiu.

— E a diferença seria que a rocha não tem uma tromba, certo?

— É, é uma das diferenças. A maior delas é que o elefante é um ser vivo — falou James.

Peter voltou a assentir.

— Acho que faz sentido. E como resolve a questão do tamanho?

— Como eu disse, você insere um feitiço de Ingurgitamento no encantamento.

— Como?

— São basicamente dois jeitos — falou James. — O primeiro é o que a maioria das pessoas usa; elas usam um pouco da própria magia para dar energia ao objeto, digamos que uma pedra. Basicamente — falou, abafando um suspiro ao ver que tinha perdido Peter —, é a energia delas que faz a pedra crescer ao mesmo tempo em que a transformam em um elefante. É um bom método se quiser que algo seja feito rapidamente, mas também vai te deixar cansado.

— Então é opcional?

— Às vezes. A autotransfiguração, como quando a gente se transforma, precisa da energia do próprio corpo. — James considerou explicar o motivo, mas balançou a cabeça. _Hoje não._ — Só é o jeito que o feitiço funciona.

— Mas eu não fico cansado — falou Peter, franzindo o cenho.

— Você ficaria ao voltar ao normal — falou James. — Primeiro, porque você não está usando uma varinha, então não tem um intermediário para canalizar; segundo, porque você precisa voltar a ficar grande.

— Ah!

— E se você fosse criar um rato usando um encantamento parecido ao que usa para se transformar, a energia também viria de você. — Peter assentiu. — O segundo método — falou James — usa a energia do próprio objeto ou, se estiver um lugar como Hogwarts, onde há um resíduo mágico forte, será a energia do ambiente.

— Mas e se for uma pedra? — perguntou Peter, confuso. — As pedras não têm energia.

— Você precisa lançar a magia através do tempo — falou James, temendo que tentar explicar fosse inútil. — É possível pegar energia da coisa que você está tentando criar, porque qualquer coisa viva tem energia. E se você pegar essa energia, você pode entregá-la ao objeto que está tentando mudar.

— Huh? — perguntou Peter, parecendo espantado.

— Basicamente, você precisa pegar a energia de algo que não existirá por alguns segundos e usá-la para criar a coisa da qual pegou a energia.

Peter ficou vesgo, como acontecia quando ele se esforçava para entender algo. Por fim, ele perguntou:

— E se nenhuma das coisas são vivas? E se for aquele negócio de transformar uma agulha em um fósforo que todo mundo faz no primeiro ano?

— É quase mais fácil simplesmente usar sua própria energia — falou James. — São dois objetos muito parecidos, quase do mesmo tamanho _e_ você tá com uma varinha. Você pode fazer isso o dia todo e não sentir nada. Mas se quiser usar o segundo método, você usa energia do próprio processo. É preciso energia para mudar algo, certo, então você pega essa energia do que está para acontecer para fazer acontecer.

Peter piscou rapidamente e se afundou no colchão com um gemido.

— Eu _odeio_ Transfiguração! — declarou.

James riu.

— James Potter! — A voz trêmula de Sirius ecoou pelo dormitório.

James pegou o espelho no criado-mudo.

— Padfoot? — Sirius estava pálido e tudo ao se redor estava borrado, o que significava que ele corria. — Onde você tá? Wormtail e eu estamos esperando há tempos.

— Prongs, eu fodi com tudo — falou Sirius diretamente. — M-muito.

— O que aconteceu? — quis saber James, preocupado. — Onde você tá?

— Entrando... entrando no Salão Comunal — respondeu Sirius.

— O que tá acontecendo? — perguntou Peter.

— Nem ideia — disse James. Mas estava preocupado; Sirius estava chateado com algo _e_ ele corria, então devia ser urgente.

— Disparates. — Ouviram Sirius dizer. James tirou um dos sapatos de debaixo da cama. — Jamie, eu não quis fazer isso, juro! — Um baque veio do outro lado da porta antes de ela ser aberta violentamente para admitir um Sirius perturbado.

— Não quis fazer o quê? — perguntou James, amarrando o cadarço.

Sirius jogou o espelho na cama e se virou.

— Eu não quis — falou ele, lastimoso. — Moony... Eu contei pro Seboso... o Salgueiro.

— Você fez _o quê_? — James perguntou num tom mortífero.

— Eu contei pra ele, pro Seboso... o botão, a árvore e aí ele saiu correndo...

— Snape foi ver o Moony? — perguntou James, lívido. _No que o Sirius tava pensando?! E Snape?! Ele sabia, sei que sabe! Ele não percebe que é perigoso? E se ele morrer? Remus vai ter sangue em suas mãos, e Sirius também. Eles serão assassinos, por acidente, é claro... Não acredito que Sirius faria algo assim de propósito e Remus não tem muito controle no momento... mas nenhum dos dois vai pensar assim._

— Me desculpe! — gritou Sirius. _Ele deve estar em choque_, percebeu James. _Acho que eu não estaria pensando direito se fosse ele. Peter certamente não vai fazer nada sobre isso e quando alguém conseguir explicar isso tudo pra um professor, o Sebo... Snape já pode estar morto, e não importa o quanto a gente o odeie, não é algo que a gente queira!_

James se jogou para fora da cama e saiu correndo do dormitório. _Por favor, que não seja tarde demais!_

Ele chegou no jardim em tempo recorde – tinha usado todos os atalhos que conhecia e correra o caminho todo. Suas pernas queimavam e seu cabelo suado colava em seu rosto, mas ele não se atreveu a parar. Sentiu sua magia responder ao estresse e a jogou no botão do Salgueiro Lutador. Ele congelou na mesma hora, e James não precisou parar antes de se jogar pelo buraco em meio às raízes.

O túnel estava silencioso e escurecido. James procurou por sua varinha, mas não estava em seu bolso. Deu de ombros. _Sem varinha então. Espero não me arrepender._ Continuou a descer o túnel o mais silenciosamente possível, uma mão correndo pela parede de terra. Por fim, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o túnel começou a subir e lá estava a curva conhecida. Ao fazer a curva, o cheiro de Snape ficou mais forte e, um momento depois, deu um encontrão nas costas do outro garoto.

Snape soltou uma exclamação e se virou, pressionando a ponta da varinha na garganta de James.

— Potter? — rosnou, soando chocado e irritado ao mesmo tempo. James afastou a varinha e levou um dedo aos lábios, os olhos se ajustando o bastante para que conseguisse ver a porta, que conectava o túnel à Casa, entreaberta. Snape revirou os olhos. — Com medo que eu incomode seu amigo?

— Shiu — murmurou James. Conseguia ouvir movimento do outro lado da porta. Segurou o braço de Snape e tentou puxá-lo pelo túnel.

Snape se soltou.

— Não! Não até eu ver.

— Não seja idiota! Vamos!

— _Shiu!_ — falou Snape. Ele se aproximou e empurrou a porta.

— Não! — sibilou James quando a porta se abriu com um ranger alto. Snape deu outro passo para frente, olhando para os móveis surrados e as janelas cobertas por tábuas com curiosidade. — Precisamos sair daqui!

— Ainda não. — Um rosnado baixo soou e então algo se moveu no corredor do outro lado do cômodo. Snape choramingou. Moony os viu e rosnou, as pupilas dilatadas com animação selvagem. Suas orelhas se ergueram e seus lábios se levantaram para mostrar os dentes longos e brancos. _Merda. Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda..._ Moony rosnou mais uma vez e trotou até a sala de estar.

Snape choramingou e tentou recuar, mas James afundou os dedos em seu braço, mantendo-o no lugar.

— Não se mexa — falou sem mover os lábios. — Se você correr, ele vai atrás. Entendeu? — Snape empalideceu e assentiu. James se virou para o lobo, que os observava com interesse, a dois metros deles. — Oi, Moony — falou James num fio de voz. Os olhos do lobo brilharam e seu rabo fez um movimento engraçado, que podia ter sido um balançar. — Como se sente? — O lobo inclinou a cabeça para o lado, os olhos marrons fixos nos meninos. James não gostou do jeito que ele os olhava. — Não, Moony — falou. — Não somos o jantar, somos amigos. Ou pelo menos eu sou. Esse idiota não é um amigo, mas eu vou ficar muito bravo se você o comer. — O lobo deu um passo lento para frente, farejando com curiosidade.

— Nós vamos morrer — choramingou Snape.

— E de quem é a culpa? — ralhou James. — Moony, você tá um pouco perto demais. Vai um pouquinho pra trás, cara. — Moony rosnou. — Ou não — falou. — Só não chegue mais perto. — Moony farejou novamente. — Isso mesmo — disse. — Você me conhece. Você não quer me machucar.

— Ele não é um cachorro, Potter — sibilou Snape. — Ele é um monstro. Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum com uma conversa.

— Que tal você calar a boca — falou James. — A conversa parece ter funcionado até agora e eu não tô vendo você dar uma ideia melhor.

— Eu vou estuporar essa coisa — falou Snape, decidido.

— Ele — corrigiu. — E não vai funcionar. Não se for só você a conjurar o feitiço.

— Então me ajude — falou Snape.

— Sem varinha — falou James com uma careta, ainda olhando para Moony. O lobo ainda não estava agressivo, o que era surpreendente, mas ele provavelmente nunca tinha visto humanos antes. E a curiosidade sempre tinha feito parte da natureza de Moony. _Vamos torcer para ele não ficar entediado e decidir que somos mais interessantes mortos._

— Acho que você ficou tão preocupado com meu bem-estar que a esqueceu, né? — perguntou Snape, desdenhoso.

— Na verdade foi isso mesmo — respondeu.

Snape não parecia saber se estava brincando ou não.

— Eu vou matá-lo então — falou, erguendo a varinha. — Antes ele do que nós.

— Não se atreva! — falou James, forçando-o a abaixar a varinha. Moony rosnou. James respirou fundo. — Quando eu falar, corra pra porta. Feche atrás de você.

— E te deixar aqui? — perguntou Snape. — Sem varinha?

— Ele é meu amigo — falou, ainda observando Moony. _Ou pelo menos ele vai ser assim que reconhecer Prongs..._ — Ele não vai me machucar.

— Se você é tão arrogante a ponto de acreditar nisso, então merece morrer — disse Snape.

— Corra — falou. Snape correu. Moony foi atrás do garoto de cabelo ensebado, mas James se jogou contra o lobo, prendendo-o no chão. Moony caiu com um som parecido com uma tosse, Snape fechou a porta e James se transformou em Prongs no instante em que bateu no chão.

Moony se ergueu num pulo, rosnando, e aí viu Prongs. Ele voltou a erguer as orelhas e sua língua se estendeu quando ele se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo. Ele cheirou James uma vez, incerto do que pensar, e olhou ao redor, como se esperasse que Padfoot e Wormtail saíssem debaixo de um sofá arruinado. Quando eles não apareceram, seu cheiro passou a ser irritado e ele se virou para James, rosnando mais uma vez. James recuou, tomando o cuidado de não permitir que Moony ficasse entre ele e a porta.

Ainda conseguia ouvir o coração de Snape bater e percebeu que ele não tinha corrido pelo túnel, como tinha concordado fazer. _Ele acha que é uma brincadeira?_, perguntou-se James, desviando de uma mordida de Moony. O lobo não parecia conseguir decidir se estava feliz por Prongs estar lá, triste por Padfoot _não _estar ou bravo por Snape ter fugido. Prongs recuou até a porta, imaginando como faria para voltar ao túnel; precisaria voltar ao normal para abrir a porta, isso era óbvio, e teria de ser logo, antes que Snape ou outra pessoa pudesse tentar "ajudá-lo".

Moony pulou para frente, brincalhão, e mordeu sua pata dianteira. Prongs sibilou quando os dentes do lobo correram por sua pele. Moony se afastou, parecendo arrependido. Prongs jogou a cabeça – fazendo Moony recuar ainda mais –, tentando parecer magoado de um jeito irritado, não vulnerável. Moony voltou para o corredor, o rabo peludo entre as patas. _Essa é minha chance_, pensou James. Seu flanco tocou a porta da madeira e ele se transformou, uma mão já segurando a maçaneta. Abriu a porta e se jogou para o outro lado antes que Moony pudesse entender o que tinha acontecido. Caiu no túnel quando a porta bateu e ergueu os olhos para ver a expressão alegre de Snape.

— O quê? — perguntou.

— Você está sangrando — falou Snape. James olhou para sua mão. Estava com um corte longo – muito profundo, mas não fatal –, que ia desde a dobra de seu cotovelo até a pele entre o dedão e o indicador. Deu de ombros. — Achei que você tinha dito que ele não ia te machucar.

— Ele não me machucou — falou James. — Isso aconteceu quando eu caí.

— Não foi, não.

— Foi, sim.

— Não tem nada no chão!

— Tinha uma pedra. Uma pedra grande e afiada — falou, levantando-se.

— Onde?

— No chão.

— Pode falar todas as besteiras que quiser, Potter, mas acho que daqui um mês vai ser bastante óbvio o que aconteceu.

— Se você diz — respondeu. — Agora, e essa é a última vez que vou dizer antes de te forçar fisicamente, _vamos_.

Snape o seguiu com um último sorriso cruel para a porta.

— Você será expulso por isso, Potter — falou Snape com alegria. — Você, Black e seu outro... amigo. Você planejou isso tudo, não foi, mas saiu pela culatra.

— Planejei? — perguntou James, incrédulo.

— Planejou. Mas perdeu a coragem. Decidiu não ia até o fim.

— Eu salvei a sua vida — falou.

— Você salvou a própria pele — respondeu Snape. _Bastardinho ingrato_, pensou James de mau humor. — Nada mais. Mas agora eu estou vivo para contar aos professores.

— Contar o que aos professores?

— Sobre seu plano para me matar.

— Eu te salvei! — berrou James. — Qual parte você não viu acontecer?

— Duvido que Black e Lupin fiquem felizes ao descobrirem que você estragou o joguinho deles.

— Acho que eles vão ficar bastante felizes — contou.

— Eles são monstros, os dois.

— Acho que você devia se olhar bem no espelho antes de sair por aí chamando os outros de monstros — respondeu James friamente. — Sirius e Remus não ficam se lamentando pelos cantos, querendo fazer os outros serem expulsos. Eles não saem com Comensais da Morte, nem atacam nascidos muggles, nem...

— Ele é um lobisomem! E Black é um assassino!

— Você também seria — lembrou James. — Você estava pronto para matar o Remus.

— Para salvar nossas vidas!

— Para salvar a sua vida — corrigiu. — Não finja que foi algo além disso. Você saiu por aquela porta no segundo que eu te falei para sair. Se teve alguém aqui querendo salvar a própria pele, foi você.

Snape o olhou com azedume.

— Você acha que é especial, Potter, porque é _nobre_ e _corajoso_? — Algo fez barulho no escuro na frente deles. — Você acha...

— Cala a boca — falou James.

— Ou o que, Potter?

— Mandei calar a boca! — murmurou James ao ouvir o som mais uma vez. — Tô ouvindo alguma coisa.

— Não estou ouvindo nada — falou Snape, ranzinza. James lhe deu um soco no estômago, não com muita força, mas o bastante para fazê-lo se calar. Snape gemeu. — Você não precisava me bater!

— Então para de falar — rosnou. Os garotos pararam de andar. Algo rosnou, baixo e ameaçadoramente. — Acenda a varinha — mandou James.

— Não, aí vai saber que estamos aqui!

— Eu acho que já sabe — disse James, a voz tensa. — E não tenho como me livrar dessa na base da conversa; Remus está _atrás_ da gente. — Snape soltou um "eep" engraçado, mas acendeu a varinha._ Primeira coisa útil que ele fez a noite toda._ — Levante — mandou ao ouvir o rosnado. James entrou na frente de Snape quando uma enorme sombra negra entrou no círculo de luz da varinha. Sentiu-se relaxar com o alívio.

— Tem outro — guinchou Snape. E aí ele desmaiou. Sirius voltou ao normal.

James revirou os olhos, mas seus joelhos estavam fracos e Sirius precisou correr para segurá-lo quando eles cederam.

— Seu idiota — falou James, batendo em seu ombro. — Seu completo _idiota_.

— Eu estou com a sua varinha — falou Sirius, entregando-a. James a aceitou, grato. — Está machucado? Ou ele?

— Moony está bem e o Seboso estava bem até te ver — respondeu James, sem saber a quem Sirius se referiu ao dizer "ele". Aí fez uma careta. — Meu braço.

— Ele não...? — perguntou Sirius, parecendo horrorizado. Ele examinou o corte e o curou com um aceno de varinha.

— Não. Eu era Prongs quando aconteceu — contou, cansado.

Sirius pareceu aliviado e aí enfureceu-se.

— Então o Seboso sabe? Sobre a gente?!

— É claro que não — explodiu James. — _Eu_ consigo ficar de boca fechada. — Sirius abaixou a cabeça, mas não antes de James ver que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. — Pads — chamou, apertando seu ombro.

— Não — falou ele, soltando-se. Secou o rosto com a manga. — Eu fui um idiota, Prongs! Eu quase fiz alguém morrer! Eu contei o maior segredo do Moony! E eu quase te fiz morrer também, porque não estava pensando direito e não fui atrás do imbecil!

— Se você tivesse ido atrás dele enquanto não pensava direito, então os dois teriam sido mortos — falou. — Não vou fingir que não estou bravo, porque eu tô puto. O que você fez foi uma estupidez. — Sirius fungou, assentindo. — O único motivo para eu estar falando com você é porque eu não acho que tenha sido de propósito.

— Não foi! Eu já te falei que eu não queria fazer isso! Só aconteceu e eu _tentei_ voltar atrás! — O pobre Sirius agora chorava abertamente; ele se afundou no chão do túnel e segurava a cabeça nas mãos.

— Não duvido — respondeu James honestamente. Olhou para o rosto do seu melhor amigo. — Eu não te odeio, Pads. Eu sei que você acha que odeio.

— Deveria — falou Sirius, secando os olhos.

— Provavelmente — concordou. — Mas não odeio. — Sirius fungou. — Pegue um lado — pediu James, indicando Snape.

Sirius torceu o nariz.

— Eu não quero tocar nele — choramingou.

— Nem vem — falou James, o tom duro. — A culpa _é_ sua; não toda, porque o Seboso foi um burro ao te dar ouvidos e vir até aqui e ainda mais burro ao não me dar ouvidos quando tentei fazê-lo voltar. Mas parte da culpa é sua e você tem que assumir as consequências. — James cruzou os braços e olhou para Sirius com seriedade. Sirius parecia pronto para desmoronar, mas ele assentiu e segurou os pés cobertos por meias de Snape.

— Nós vamos ser expulsos.

James bufou, zombeteiro.

— É, porque essa é a primeira vez que isso é uma possibilidade. — Sirius sorriu e secou os olhos com a mão livre. — Olha — falou —, eu vou argumentar até a última galhada quando encontrarmos os professores para tentar salvar nossas peles. Não vamos a lugar nenhum sem brigar.

— Eu mereço ser expul...

— Não começa — falou James. — Se você der uma de Moony comigo, eu vou te dar de comida pra Lula Gigante. — Sirius riu. — Além do mais — continuou James —, você tá aqui, ajudando a carregar esse babaca. Isso conta pra alguma coisa. Pra muita coisa na verdade.

Sirius pareceu usar de todo seu autocontrole para não desmoronar e começar a chorar de novo.

— Desculpa — fungou ele. — Eu realmente não queria que isso acontecesse. — Fungou ruidosamente, e James o ouviu engolir. — Quando... quando chegar a hora... eu quero contar pro Moony.

James teria ficado desapontado com qualquer outra coisa. Se ainda tinha dúvidas sobre Sirius, elas sumiram. Assentiu.

— Mas eu vou junto.

— Obrigado — falou Sirius, a voz falhando. Ele foi o primeiro a sair do túnel – ele colocou a mão para fora do buraco e apertou o botão – e James o seguiu. Os professores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick e Winters estavam reunidos nos jardins, assim como vários alunos; James viu Rita, Bozo, Emmeline, Katelyn, Sylvia, os irmãos Bones – Timothy, Edgar e Amelia –, Narcissa e Reg, Alice, Marlene, que flertava com Ludo, e uma Corvinal excêntrica chamada Aislinne. A Madame Pomfrey também estava lá e soltou uma exclamação de alívio ao vê-los. Winters e Flitwick tentavam manter os alunos fora do caminho.

— Nem uma palavra — murmurou James. Sirius assentiu.

— Ele está machucado? — perguntou Madame Pomfrey, indicando o corpo molenga de Snape.

— Não — respondeu James. — Ele desmaiou quando Sirius chegou. Ele deve ter achado que era... — Olhou para os alunos. Madame Pomfrey assentiu.

O professor Dumbledore se aproximou.

— Se puder acordar Snape, Poppy — falou. Ele olhou para James e Sirius com olhos azuis tristes. — Não falem com ninguém. A senha é Maçã do Amor.

— Sim, senhor — falou James. Sirius assentiu. Eles subiram as escadas e entraram na escola.

— Nós estamos mortos! — gemeu Sirius ao subirem as escadas de mármore. — Não enche — explodiu com Frank, que recuou parecendo apologético.

James tinha preocupações menores. Ele franzia o cenho para os pés.

— Onde está meu outro sapato?

Sirius revirou os olhos.

— Você o deixou no dormitório, tonto. Junto com a varinha.

— Então por que não trouxe meu sapato também? — perguntou.

— Não estava pensando. Além do mais, foi você que saiu sem ele pra começo de... Você está tentando me distrair! — exclamou Sirius.

— Tá funcionando?

— Estava — falou tristemente. — Eu estreguei tudo.

James riu pelo nariz.

— Maçã do Amor — falou para a gárgula, que foi para o lado. A parede se abriu, revelando uma escadaria conhecida. Com cada degrau, o estômago de Sirius se apertava mais um pouco, James conseguia ver em seu rosto. James conjurou uma simples cadeira de madeira para si mesmo e Sirius fez o mesmo, parecendo extremamente nervoso. — Vai ficar tudo bem — falou James, apertando o ombro do seu quase irmão. Sirius forçou um sorriso.

**As pessoas chamam James de valentão, chamam-no de imaturo, preguiçoso, arrogante e impulsivo. O próprio James primeiro faria uma careta, mas concordaria que, sim, era conhecido por dificultar a vida dos outros alunos, mas raramente o fazia pelo prazer. Imaturidade é relativa, ele diria; aos dezesseis anos, maturidade dificilmente seria seu ponto forte, apesar de ele gostar de pensar que estava crescendo. Ele ficaria irritado se falassem que ele era preguiçoso, mas não diria nada. Ele permitiria que pensassem o que quisessem, e então ele ia ser o capitão durante os treinos de Quadribol, nos quais se esforçaria tanto quanto seu time, e no dia seguinte acordaria ao raiar do sol para fazer seu dever de casa e o de Peter.**

**Já ser arrogante, James seria o primeiro a admitir que ele certamente tivera seus momentos e, segundos depois, ele tentaria convencer a pessoa – e a si mesmo – que ele era mais do que apenas arrogante. Impulsividade, bem, James não era particularmente afeiçoado à palavra, mas ele admitia que às vezes não parava para pensar nas consequências e agia por instinto. Mesmo assim, se seus instintos lhe dissessem para se colocar numa situação perigosa sem varinha para salvar seu inimigo... era tolo, talvez, mas certamente não fazia dele uma má pessoa.**


	3. Severus

Capítulo Três

Severus

_**São momentos mostram quem realmente somos e do que somos feitos – Severus.**_

— Depois de você — disse Dumbledore, indicando a porta do escritório. Severus suspirou e entrou. Potter e Black já estavam sentados em cadeiras conjuradas, Potter com uma mão no ombro de Black. Severus torceu os lábios, conjurou a própria cadeira e se sentou.

Slughorn, McGonagall e Dumbledore também se sentaram, e o diretor teve a audácia de oferecer doces a todos antes de falar.

— Senhor Black — disse. — É verdade que você contou ao senhor Snape como passar pelo Salgueiro Lutador?

— Sim, senhor — respondeu Black, olhando para os sapatos.

— Pode explicar o motivo, por favor? — Black fez uma careta, parecendo querer ser engolindo pelo chão, mas Severus não tinha certeza do porquê; Dumbledore nem tinha erguido a voz.

— Ele queria me matar — falou Severus.

— Senhor Snape — disse Dumbledore —, se eu quiser sua opinião, eu pedirei. — Severus olhou com raiva para o velho.

— Só escapou — falou Black tristemente. _Claro_, pensou Severus maldosamente. _Você tentou me matar e sabe disso._ — Ele estava me incomodando. Ele disse que viu Remus descer com a Madame Pomfrey e ficou me perguntando o motivo. Eu não queria contar. Eu realmente não queria.

— Você me queria morto — rosnou Snape.

— Não queria, juro — falou Black, olhando para Dumbledore, que assentiu e se virou para Potter. _E você acredita nisso?_

— Qual foi seu papel nisso tudo?

Potter olhou diretamente nos olhos do diretor. Severus tinha que respeitá-lo um pouco por isso – a contragosto, é claro –, já que o olhar de Dumbledore podia ser desconcertante, como realmente era naquele momento.

— Sirius me procurou logo depois de ter contado. Ele ficou tão preocupado, que não conseguiu pensar direito. Eu fui atrás de Snape.

— O que aconteceu no túnel?

— Nós quase fomos comidos pelo mostro de estimação de Potter — murmurou Severus. McGonagall soltou um som de raiva, como um gato em que alguém tinha pisado. Black cerrou os pulsos e o maxilar de Potter ficou tenso.

Ele se virou para Severus.

— Claramente você não estava ouvindo, Severus, quando o diretor pediu para você guardar sua opinião até ele pedir para você a contar. — Potter se virou para Dumbledore. — Snape chegou antes de mim. Ele já estava a meio caminho da Casa dos Gritos quando eu o alcancei. Remus nos viu porque a porta estava aberta, eu não sei por quê.

— Você a deixou abeta para que pudesse me matar! — explodiu Severus. Queria que eles fossem expulsos, pelo amor de Salazar!

Potter o ignorou, mas Black parecia furioso.

— Eu falei com ele, tentei acalmá-lo, lembrar que somos amigos, que ele não queria machucar ninguém.

— Sim, e aí ele te mordeu — falou Severus.

McGonagall ofegou, Slughorn empalideceu e Black e Potter se entreolharam. Era claro que Potter era o porta-voz dos dois, o que era ruim. Potter era menos propenso a perder a calma ou trocar os pés pelas mãos e Potter – se tivesse a chance – provavelmente conseguiria tirá-los daquela enrascada só na base da conversa.

— Você foi mordido? — perguntou Dumbledore, parecendo triste.

Potter olhou de soslaio para Severus.

— Não... Não sei do que ele está falando, senhor.

— Seu braço! — gritou Severus, furioso. — Eu vi! Quando você saiu da sala, você estava sangrando!

Potter fez um show do ato de examinar seus braços e até os esticou para que Black os examinasse.

— Eles parecem normais — falou Black alegremente.

Dumbledore também os examinou e aí Severus, incapaz de aguentar mais, segurou a mão de Potter e a virou, procurando pelo machucado. Não havia nada. Nem mesmo uma cicatriz.

— Você se curou! — falou, soltando a mão com desgosto. Potter a limpou na calça, parecendo um pouco enojado. Severus apertou os dentes. — Só era pequeno, por isso não ficou uma cicatriz.

— Qualquer ferimento que transmite licantropia deixa uma cicatriz — falaram Potter e Black em uníssono, seguidos por Dumbledore e Slughorn. — Então é óbvio que não fui mordido.

— Você estava sangrando!

Potter se virou para Dumbledore, parecendo preocupado.

— Ele não tem uma concussão, tem?

— Poppy disse que não. Agora, estava falando com o senhor Lupin.

— Ah, é, er, bem, ele meio que pareceu me reconhecer e talvez até o Snape. Ele não pareceu gostar do Snape estar lá, e Snape tava pronto para matá-lo...

— Ele merece ser sacrificado — murmurou Severus.

Black ergueu o punho tão rápido, que Severus quase não viu, e ainda mais rápido, Potter impediu o que certamente teria sido um golpe doloroso. Então, Potter levou o próprio punho para trás e o fez colidir com a mandíbula de Severus. Ele se inclinou, apertando o rosto. Os professores se levantaram, mas Potter não fez menção de atacar novamente.

— Como você se atreve! — rosnou Potter, os olhos brilhando. O ar parecia vibrar com poder, e Slughorn parecia enervado. Os papéis sobre a mesa de Dumbledore se mexeram, mas a janela estava fechada e Severus duvidava que o vento tivesse força o bastante para derrubar os livros das prateleiras.

— Prongs — chamou Black em voz baixa. Algo passou pelos olhos de Potter e, com um último olhar para Severus, ele se afundou em sua cadeira. _Se olhares pudessem matar_, pensou Severus.

— Cinco pontos da Grifinória por atacar outro aluno — falou McGonagall para Potter. — E dez de você, Snape, por falar de seus colegas de uma forma tão depreciativa.

— Ele quase me matou e só perdeu cinco pontos?!

— Até agora, o único que está falando em matar é você, senhor Snape — respondeu ela duramente, as narinas dilatadas. Severus sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

— Enfim — falou Potter —, eu mandei Snape voltar pro túnel...

— Você ficou sozinho com Lupin?! — perguntou Slughorn.

— Eu tô sempre sozinho com ele — falou Potter friamente.

— Não quando ele é um lobo — disse Dumbledore, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— É claro que não — concordou Potter facilmente. — Mas que diferença faz? A única diferença é que ele tem um pouco mais de pelo. Eu ainda seria amigo dele se ele resolvesse deixar a barba crescer. — Os lábios de Black tremeram e seus olhos foram para Dumbledore.

— Um pouco mais de pelo? — repetiu McGonagall num fio de voz. — Seu garoto tolo!

Potter ignorou o comentário.

— É verdade. Enfim, mandei Snape sair, convenci o Remus a voltar pro corredor da Casa e aí saí pela porta.

— Ele estava responsivo?

— Mais ou menos — falou Potter. — Ele brigou um pouco com ele mesmo. Um minuto, ele vinha direto na minha direção, no outro ele se jogava no chão. Mas ele não se aproximou mais do que dois metros. Eu fechei a porta e aí a gente tava voltando quando encontramos o Sirius. Snape desmaiou e nós o carregamos o resto do caminho.

— Não era o Black! — cuspiu Severus. — Era um lobo!

— Ele me parece bastante humano — falou Potter friamente. — A não ser que esteja dizendo que o Sirius também foi mordido e que de algum jeito ele consegue se transformar em um lobisomem à vontade...

— Eu sei o que vi!

Potter o olhou, a expressão impossível de ler.

— Eu sei o que eu vi, que foi você desmaiar quando ouviu o Sirius se aproximar.

— Porque ele era um lobo!

— Sim, e eu também tenho um corte no braço — respondeu Potter. Black bufou. — Você deve ter entrado em choque — continuou. — Falando como a única pessoa que estava lá o tempo todo, posso jurar por minha vida que Sirius era o único que estava lá, além de nós e do Remus.

— O que nos leva à próxima pergunta — falou Dumbledore, juntando os dedos. — Há quanto tempo sabem da condição do senhor Lupin?

— Primeiro ano — falou Potter. — Nós o confrontamos no segundo e ele admitiu.

— Tão cedo? — perguntou Dumbledore, parecendo surpreso. A professora McGonagall balançava a cabeça, parecendo perplexa.

— A tia Catherine morreu três vezes naquele ano — contou Potter, dando de ombros.

A barba de Dumbledore tremeu.

— Hoje foi a primeira vez que o viram transformado?

— Eu não o vi hoje — falou Black, com um olhar rápido para Potter.

— Hoje definitivamente foi a primeira vez — concordou Potter.

— E você, senhor Snape?

— E eu, o quê? — perguntou Severus amargamente. Sabia que eles mentiam, mas a história era incontestável e ele já tinha se feito o bastante de louco.

— Você sabia da condição do senhor Lupin?

— Eu tinha minhas desconfianças — admitiu.

— E ainda assim você desceu? — exclamou McGonagall.

— Black que me falou pra descer.

— E você fez o que ele disse — respondeu Potter, suspirando.

_Eu tinha que fazer_, pensou Severus. Depois do incidente com Mulciber e MacDonald, Lily estivera distante. Impressionantemente – porque era impossível guardar um segredo em Hogwarts –, Lily não ficara sabendo de seu envolvimento, mas ela ficara furiosa com Mulciber e desapontada e brava com Severus por não conseguir controlar seus amigos Sonserinos. Ela tinha dito que MacDonald era sua prioridade, e Severus fora deixado de lado.

Ele conseguia tolerar isso, porque tinha sido sua culpa – não que soubesse o que estivera acontecendo, só tinha ficado de guarda –, mas, enquanto ele estava temporariamente fora do jogo, Potter se aproximava de Lily; ela estava sendo educada com Potter porque ele tinha _salvado_ MacDonald. Potter idiota. Severus desejava ter sido ele a intervir e a salvá-la. Lily o amaria.

Expor Potter, Black e Lupin tinha sido sua maneira de se redimir aos olhos de Lily. Ele torcera para que ela ficasse tão impressionada com sua coragem – Grifinórios gostavam dessas coisas – e tão maravilhada por ele ter estado certo sobre Lupin, que ela esqueceria do que ele a chamara. No mínimo, Black, Potter e Lupin seriam expulsos, e ele não teria mais de que se preocupar com Potter incomodar Lily. Ela o agradeceria por isso também, e as coisas poderiam voltar a ser como eram.

— E — disse Potter — você me ignorou quando te falei pra ir embora. Poderíamos ter escapado antes mesmo de Remus saber que estávamos lá.

— É verdade? — perguntou McGonagall, furiosa.

— Sim — murmurou Severus a contragosto. — Mas se não era uma emboscada, como explica a porta aberta no fim do túnel?

Black e Potter se entreolharam.

— Não explico — respondeu Potter. — Eu não sei por que estava aberta.

— Mentiroso — cuspiu Severus.

Os olhos de Potter encontraram os seus, ousados e astutos.

— Prove — disse ele só com o movimento dos lábios. Ninguém mais notou, apenas Black, que desviou os olhos. — Eu não sei o motivo da porta estar aberta — falou Potter para os professores.

A pior parte era que, se Severus não soubesse a verdade, teria acreditado nele.

— Sabe, sim.

— Não sei, não.

— Chega — falou Dumbledore, cansado. — Por favor, senhor Snape, explique no que estava pensando ao descer hoje.

_Eu queria que eles fossem expulsos!_ Mas não podia dizer isso.

— Não sei, senhor — respondeu, abaixando a cabeça. — Suponho que só estava curioso. Não achei que realmente haveria algum perigo. Não achei que eles estavam tentando me matar.

— Tentando te matar? — repetiu Potter, como se ele fosse idiota. — Caramba, o que foi que nos entregou? Foi eu ter ido atrás de você com só um pé de sapato e sem varinha, ou a parte em que eu fiquei sozinho, indefeso, numa sala com um lobisomem para que você pudesse fugir?

Severus apertou os dentes.

— Você estava salvando a pele de Black — falou.

— Sirius não foi o idiota burro o bastante para ir atrás de um lobisomem! — disse Potter.

— Black me disse para ir.

— E você fez o que ele disse. E quando você devia ter feito o que te falaram, quando eu falei para não ir até lá, você não fez.

— Apesar de todo o resto — falou Dumbledore, erguendo uma mão —, você colocou a vida do senhor Potter em risco ao ignorar seus avisos.

Severus abriu a boca e a fechou. _Foi por isso que fiquei_. James Potter estava fadado a morrer jovem – o idiota tolo e corajoso que era –, mas James Potter morrer em um acidente trágico ou, pior, morrer enquanto salvava sua vida...? Severus não achava que conseguiria aguentar. Nunca admitiria, mas quase abrira aquela porta, matara a monstruosidade que era Lupin e arrastara Potter pelo túnel. Ele teria sido um herói.

Mas aí Potter voltara com aquele corte no braço, e ele ficara feliz por o perfeito Potter não ser mais tão perfeito assim. Só que agora o corte tinha sumido, Potter era um herói, Black não seria punido e ele, Severus, parecia o maior idiota da Grã-Bretanha. A vida não era justa.

— Senhor Potter, você não receberá pontos por suas ações de hoje. Senhor Black, você perderá cinquenta pontos da Grifinória e terá detenções todas as noites pelo resto da semana. Além disso, sua culpa deve ser punição o bastante...

— Posso pedir uma coisa? — perguntou Black. Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça. Black olhou para Potter. — Eu gostaria de contar a Remus o que quase aconteceu. Ele merece ficar sabendo por mim.

Severus o olhou, boquiaberto, assim como Slughorn. McGonagall parecia orgulhosa.

— Muito bem. Deixarei isso ao seu encargo — respondeu Dumbledore antes de fixar seus olhos azuis em Severus. — Você perderá quarenta pontos pelo que aconteceu hoje. — Severus se sentiu um pouco animado por perder menos pontos do que Black, mas aí se lembrou de que perdera dez mais cedo. — Você também está proibido de contar a qualquer pessoa sobre a condição do senhor Lupin por motivos óbvios. — Potter e Black pareceram aliviados.

— Sim, senhor — concordou Severus, tenso.

— Vocês querem acrescentar algo? — perguntou Dumbledore, olhando para os professores.

— Só que espero mais de vocês no futuro — falou McGonagall, as narinas se dilatando ao olhar para Potter e Black. — Acidente ou não, você colocou vidas em perigo hoje, senhor Black, e, senhor Potter... — Ela não parecia saber se devia estar brava ou orgulhosa dele, então não falou nada por um momento. E aí: — Devo elogiar a forma que vocês dois e, assumo, o senhor Pettigrew têm lidado com a condição do senhor Lupin até agora. — Ela os olhou. Black parecia perigosamente perto de escorregar pela cadeira e ir ao chão. — Espero que continuem assim.

Ela suspirou e disse algo que Severus não ouviu; naquele momento, Slughorn se virou para ele.

— Aprendeu sua lição?

Severus aprendera muitas coisas naquela noite, mas duvidava que qualquer uma delas podia ser considerada como lição.

— Sim, senhor — disse.

— Podem ir — falou McGonagall para os três.

— Não — disse Dumbledore. — Senhor Black, você pode ir. Direto para os dormitórios. Falarei para a Poppy o esperar logo cedo.

Black trocou um olhar com Potter e assentiu.

— Obrigado, senhor. — Ele foi embora.

— Minerva, Horace? — Os professores também foram embora.

— Estamos com mais problemas, senhor? — perguntou Potter, hesitante.

— Não, não, nada do tipo — garantiu Dumbledore. — Querem uma bala de limão?

— Não — respondeu Severus, revirando os olhos.

— Sim, por favor — respondeu Potter e pegou uma da tigela que lhe era oferecida.

O velho pegou uma bala para si mesmo e demorou bastante tempo para tirá-la da embalagem, brincando com ela depois.

— Do que se trata? — perguntou Severus, impaciente.

— James salvou sua vida hoje, Severus — falou Dumbledore, deixando a embalagem de lado.

_Obrigado por me lembrar._

— Certo.

— Quando tal coisa acontece, um laço é criado entre os bruxos. Esse laço é conhecido como uma dívida de vida.

— Eu sei o que é uma dívida de vida — falou Severus, aborrecido, e ficou satisfeito ao ver que o diretor parecia surpreso. E então absorveu o que tinha sido dito. _Estou em dívida com o maldito do James Potter._ Severus se afundou em sua cadeira.

— Vejo que entendeu o significado — falou Dumbledore em voz baixa. — O que aconteceu hoje pode afetar vocês dois pelo resto da vida, talvez até além.

— O que é uma dívida de vida? — perguntou Potter, confuso.

— O nome é bastante autoexplicativo — falou Severus. — Ou talvez você seja burro demais para entender.

— Se você está em dívida comigo, cale a boca — falou Potter. Severus percebeu que não conseguia falar. Olhou para Dumbledore num pedido de ajuda.

— James, desfaça — falou Dumbledore num tom de aviso.

— Ele só tá fingindo — disse Potter. — Né? — Severus o olhou feio e tentou dizer que certamente não estava fingindo, mas não conseguiu. — O que eu faço? — perguntou Potter para Dumbledore, parecendo em pânico.

— Liberte-o — disse Dumbledore simplesmente.

— _Finite_ — disse Potter rapidamente.

— _Finite?_ — zombou Severus agora que sua voz tinha voltado. — Sério, Potter?

— É um pouco incomum, talvez, mas parece ter funcionado — disse Dumbledore.

— Então é isso? — perguntou Severus, esperançoso. — A dívida foi paga agora que ele cobrou o favor? — Era possível que Potter parecesse... aliviado?

— Não. A dívida não terminará enquanto o detentor não a considerar quitada.

— Então posso simplesmente mandar nele pelo resto da vida? — perguntou Potter, parecendo enjoado. — Ele teria que me obedecer?

— Não, ela acabará sendo quitada depois de um tempo...

— Mas você acabou de dizer...

— É uma magia extremamente antiga e complexa. Imagine-a como um copo de água, talvez. Se você continuar bebendo, o copo vai acabar esvaziando. Mas você pode não precisar de um copo cheio para saciar sua sede.

Potter assentiu solenemente.

— Posso simplesmente considerá-la quitada por ele ter ficado quieto? Por favor? Eu não quero essa dívida. — Severus quase não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos; se os papéis fossem invertidos, faria Potter sofrer.

— Pode tentar, se quiser, mas duvido que funcione assim. Laços entre inimigos costumam ser mais fortes, porque, em geral, salvar seu inimigo é mais difícil do que salvar seu amigo. Esses laços precisam ser exauridos, não liberados. Você ter silenciado Severus dificilmente terá diminuído o poder do laço.

Se Potter não tinha entendido antes, ele entendeu naquele momento. Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

— Mas... mas eu não quero! — Um dos instrumentos prateados de Dumbledore explodiu.

— Bem, mas você o tem — ralhou Severus. — E eu também não gosto muito dessa ideia. — Potter o olhou. — Se me der licença, professor, gostaria de ir para o meu dormitório.

— Boa noite, Severus.

— 'Noite — disse Potter para ele depois de um momento.

Severus ignorou aos dois e saiu do escritório.

**Ele odiava James Potter porque James Potter era uma ameaça. Odiava James Potter porque James Potter era quase seu oposto exato. Ele era popular de formas que Severus não era; era um jogador de Quadribol enquanto Severus mal conseguia voar em linha reta; ele tinha amigos enquanto Severus tinha apenas alguns aspirantes a Comensais da Morte e, é claro, Lily, apesar de não a ter no momento. Era de se esperar que, se Lily não gostasse dele, ela gostaria de James. E isso era inaceitável, porque significava que James Potter ganharia a única coisa que realmente importava. A coisa que era verdadeiramente mais importante para Snape do que os lados de uma guerra, do que a escola, do que qualquer coisa.**

**A pior parte era que, se acontecesse, Severus saberia não apenas que James Potter era melhor do que ele – afinal, Lily sabia julgar o caráter das pessoas –, mas que Severus acidentalmente se afastara e permitira que Potter se aproximasse. Tudo o que restava para Severus fazer era lutar para recuperar Lily – ela acabaria voltando atrás, sabia – e, nesse meio tempo, tentar manter James Potter e seu bando de desajustados o mais longe possível dela.**


	4. Peter

Capítulo Quatro

Peter

_**São momentos que nos testam e definem a pessoa em que iremos nos transformar – Peter.**_

— Não quis fazer o quê? — perguntou James de seu lugar na cama.

Sirius jogou o espelho e se virou para James.

— Eu não quis — ele quase soluçou. — Moony... Eu contei pro Seboso... o Salgueiro.

Peter ofegou. _Ele_ contou?! _E pro Snape ainda por cima?!_

James estava furioso.

— Você fez _o quê_?

— Eu contei pra ele, pro Seboso... o botão, a árvore, e aí ele saiu correndo...

— Snape foi ver o Moony? — perguntou James. Ele parecia tão bravo, que Peter ficou com medo de falar. Continuou sentado, observando.

— Me desculpe! — gritou Sirius.

James se jogou da cama e saiu correndo pela porta. Peter não conseguiu se forçar a olhar para Sirius; ele parecia tão chateado, que Peter achou que acabaria chorando no lugar dele. Em vez disso, olhou para o lugar onde James estivera.

— Ele esqueceu o outro pé do sapato — falou Peter, confuso.

— Sério, Wormtail — ralhou Sirius —, acho que ele não liga.

— Desculpe — guinchou Peter, mas achou que Sirius não ouviu; ele tinha se jogado em sua cama e olhava para o teto com uma expressão de autopiedade. — Estou certo de que vai ficar tudo bem. James vai resolver tudo. — Sirius o ignorou e aí se sentou num pulo, os olhos arregalados. Ele respirou fundo, trêmulo. — O quê? — perguntou.

Sirius olhava para o criado-mudo de James.

— Não — murmurou Sirius. — Prongs, você tem que ser o maior imbecil do mundo! — Ele pegou algo no criado-mudo – Peter demorou um instante para reconhecer a varinha de James – e, aí, ele saiu do dormitório, indo atrás de James.

Peter continuou sentado, perplexo. _Talvez eu devesse ir ajudar_, pensou, hesitante. Levantou-se e acabou balançando a cabeça, sentando-se. _Eles dão conta. Eu acabaria ficando no caminho. E realmente não seria assim tão ruim se o Snape morresse. Remus se sentiria um pouco culpado, mas isso não é novidade nenhuma. Snape não ia mais me encher o saco. _Esse pensamento o animou um pouco. _Então acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo e esperar para ver como as coisas terminam._

Pegou seu dever de casa e, depois de um momento de leitura, ficou maravilhado ao perceber que entendia o que estava sendo perguntado. As explicações de James não tinham ajudado em nada; James era tão bom em Transfiguração que não era justo e suas explicações costumavam fazer Peter se sentir burro, porque nunca entendia uma palavra que saía de sua boca. Remus era bom em explicar as coisas, mas ele sempre sentia que era um fardo.

Peter escreveu uma resposta para a pergunta quatro. Não era uma resposta perfeita, mas também não achava que estava errada. Talvez trabalhasse melhor sozinho, pelo menos com o dever de casa, porque, enquanto estivesse sozinho, não teria a quem pedir ajuda, o que normalmente acabava com ele mais confuso do que já estava, e não tinha ninguém olhando por cima de seu ombro, fazendo-o se sentir inseguro sobre o que escrevia. Surpreso, percebeu que o mesmo devia ser verdade para os trabalhos em sala; costumava se sair melhor quando estava sozinho do que em duplas ou grupos, porque não se preocupava em estragar tudo e fazer papel de idiota na frente de seus amigos.

Peter tinha terminado o dever de Transfiguração, uma redação de Poções e um diário de sonhos para Adivinhação quando Sirius voltou a entrar no dormitório.

— Olá — cumprimentou Peter alegremente.

Um alto baque soou quando Sirius ergueu a cabeça em surpresa, escorregou numa meia perdida e colidiu com seu malão.

— Caralho — gemeu ele do chão, apertando a perna. — Puta que... Pete... deixe suas coisas no seu canto do quarto. — A meia acertou o rosto de Peter. Sirius saiu do chão e se sentou em sua cama, segurando o joelho.

— Desculpa — murmurou Peter, jogando a meia no malão. Ele não era muito organizado por natureza, apesar de os outros três serem. Eram sempre as suas coisas no chão, apesar de ter melhorado bastante; no terceiro ano, Sirius e James escondiam suas coisas se mais de sete estivessem no chão.

— Tranquilo — resmungou Sirius. Aí: — Vou ficar com um hematoma.

— Onde tá o James? — perguntou Peter.

— Ainda com o Dumbledore.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu quase matei alguém, seu chato! — rosnou Sirius. — Porque eu sou o maior idiota do mundo e mereço...

— Se _você_ quase matou alguém, por que _James_ está com Dumbledore?

Sirius bufou.

— Nem ideia. — Ele tirou os sapatos e os mandou para o malão com um aceno da varinha.

— Então o Seboso não morreu?

— Não, graças a Godric. Jamie chegou a tempo.

— Ah. Bem, que bom, acho. O Moony tá bem?

— Bem, bem — respondeu Sirius, distraído. Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para a porta do dormitório por onde, um segundo depois, um James exausto entrou. — O que Dumbledore queria? — perguntou, ansioso.

— Hum? Ah, nada — respondeu James.

— Prongs...

— Sério, Paddy, não era nada — explodiu James. Peter o olhou. James não costumava ficar bravo, especialmente não com _Sirius_.

— Eu só perguntei — falou ele, tristonho.

— Eu sei — suspirou James. — Não tem nada a ver com você e eu não quero falar sobre isso.

— Certo — disse Sirius.

— Eu posso saber? — perguntou Peter, esperançoso.

— Não — respondeu James.

— Qual parte do "não quero falar sobre isso" você não entendeu? — perguntou Sirius.

— Eu...

James se virou para Sirius.

— Não fique irritadinho com ele!

— Ele estava sendo idiota!

— Você estava sendo idiota antes! — gritou James.

Sirius o olhou como se tivesse sido golpeado.

— Tá — falou, os olhos marejados. — Tá bom. — Ele fungou, saiu da cama e saiu correndo pela porta.

— Não, Paddy... — chamou James, parecendo chocado. — Padfoot, espera!

— Me deixa em paz — ralhou Sirius.

James pareceu magoado. Ele olhou para a porta quando ela bateu atrás de Sirius.

— Qual o problema dele? — perguntou Peter, ansioso.

James o olhou, perturbado, e saiu pela porta. Peter ouviu gritos nas escadarias, mas não conseguiu entender as palavras. Por fim, a porta foi aberta mais uma vez e Sirius entrou furiosamente, sendo seguido por James, que tocava o nariz ensanguentado, os óculos tortos, mas ele parecia bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. Sirius praticamente espumava ao abrir seu malão e pegar um par de pijamas.

— Eu vou ficar no sofá — rosnou Sirius.

— No Salão Comunal? — perguntou Peter.

— Não vai, não — falou James com tranquilidade, entrando na frente dele.

— Me deixa em paz! — gritou Sirius, o rosto contorcido. — Não quero ficar aqui! Eu quase matei o Seboso, eu quase matei _você_, eu quase expus o Moony, eu quase nos fiz ser expulsos, eu te soquei, porra, E AGORA EU TÔ GRITANDO!

Peter não sabia o que dizer. James sabia.

— EU TAMBÉM! — gritou James em resposta, sem parecer bravo.

Sirius piscou. Aí seus lábios tremeram e ele abaixou a cabeça. Peter demorou um momento para perceber que ele chorava. Ele soltou o ar, baixo e trêmulo, e permitiu que James o levasse para sua cama. Sirius – ainda chorando – socou seu travesseiro repetidamente e, quando isso não o satisfez, pegou a varinha e o explodiu com um jato branco de luz. James xingou e apressou-se a apagar o fogo. Sirius soltou um som que era uma mistura de um soluço e uma risada.

— Já tá melhor? — perguntou James.

— Não — fungou Sirius.

— Sapinho de chocolate? — ofereceu James, fuçando no criado-mudo de Sirius.

— Não pode oferecer os sapinhos de chocolate que já são dele — falou Peter. Sirius chorou com mais vontade.

**Peter era um observador. Ele já sabia havia um tempo, mas nunca realmente entendeu. Significava que trabalhava melhor sozinho. Não tinha sentido falta de seus amigos enquanto eles salvavam Snape. Tinha gostado do tempo que passara sozinho e tinha conseguido fazer bastante coisa. Ele tinha perdido muita coisa – não tinha certeza do que acontecera naquela noite, mas isso não o incomodava; tinha visto as consequências e não quisera se envolver nelas também.**

**Eles eram diferentes, ele e seus amigos. Ele tinha certeza de que eles percebiam essas diferenças, e ele as vira na primeira noite deles em Hogwarts. Nunca tinha sido tão esperto, nem tão corajoso, nem tão bonito. Ele nunca tinha se conectado da forma que os outros três tinham se conectado. Eles eram próximos, não havia como negar, mas não conseguia ler os pensamentos deles, como James e Sirius; não era um cachorro, como Sirius e Remus; e também não era carismático da forma que Remus e James eram. Ele nunca seria igual, tinha percebido havia muito tempo, mas agora, em vez de ser naturalmente diferente, queria ser – de alguma forma – diferente por escolha... precisava de uma forma de ser igual a eles ou, se possível, melhor.**


	5. Remus

Capítulo Cinco

Remus

_**E nessa hora nós desistimos de nossas máscaras e revelamos quem realmente somos ao mundo – Remus.**_

— Ele acordou. — Remus ouviu em algum lugar à sua esquerda. Sentiu o forte cheiro de medo vir da mesma direção.

— 'uetácendo? — perguntou, remexendo-se contra o colchão. Tudo doía e ele não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa. Mas tinha tido um sonho horrível, sobre James e Snape. Lembrava-se disso.

— Você teve uma noite difícil — falou James, mas havia algo estranho em sua voz.

Remus se forçou a abrir os olhos. James parecia exausto e estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da sua cama. Sirius estava ao seu lado, os olhos inchados e desgrenhado. Peter não estava em lugar nenhum, o que era motivo de preocupação; Peter seguia James e Sirius como se fosse suas sombras, a não ser que alguma briga fosse acontecer.

— O que aconteceu? — grasnou Remus, sentando-se. James inclinou-se para ajeitar seus travesseiros. — Obrigado. Padfoot? Você parece ter chorado. — E mais inquietante ainda, Remus percebeu que o cheiro de medo vinha dele. — E você tá fedendo.

Sirius fez uma careta.

— Eu devia saber que você ia sentir o cheiro.

James pigarreou.

— Do que... er... do que você se lembra da noite passada, Moony? — Seu tom era anormalmente sério.

Remus voltou a se remexer e fez uma careta quando sua cabeça latejou. Sirius lhe entregou um copo de água em silêncio.

— Não muito — respondeu honestamente, tomando um pequeno gole. — Acho que isso significa que vocês não desceram, né? — Ele costumava se lembrar de mais coisas quando eles estavam junto.

— Pode-se dizer isso — concordou James, sério.

Remus ficou um pouco magoado por eles terem o abandonado, mas sabia que tinham um bom motivo.

— Por quê? — perguntou.

Sirius ficava cada vez mais pálido.

— Eu fiz algo horrível — contou ele num sussurro.

— Pobre Snape — brincou Remus. Sirius se engasgou, e James parecia chateado. —Snape?! — perguntou. — O que aconteceu?

Sirius soltou um choramingo engraçado. James o olhou como se esperasse por algo.

— Eu... erm... bem... ele estava... eu contei... o salgueiro... — falou Sirius, claramente sem encontrar as palavras certas.

— Desembucha — falou Remus.

— SnapeestavameenchendoentãoconteisobreoSalgueiroeelefoipraláeJamesfoiatráseagentecarregouelepraforaaíoDumbledorefaloueagentevoltouprodormitórioeeusoqueioJameseeucomeceiachorareoWormtailfezaliçãodecasa — falou Sirius.

— Desculpa, quê? — perguntou Remus. James parecia querer rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo e acabou escolhendo deixar o rosto anormalmente inexpressivo. — O que aconteceu?

— Eu contei pro Snape — falou Sirius. — Sobre o Salgueiro.

— O Salgueiro Lutador? — perguntou Remus simplesmente. Sirius assentiu. — Bem, que burrice sua — falou Remus, revirando os olhos.

— Eu não queria contar! — urrou Sirius.

— Você é um idiota — disse Remus. — Só vamos ter que tomar mais cuidado a partir de agora.

— Não — falou Sirius, engolindo. — Eu... acho que é um pouco tarde demais pra isso.

De repente, Remus se lembrou de seu sonho.

— Você não fez isso — rosnou.

— Eu não quis fazer! — exclamou ele.

— E você deixou?! — gritou Remus, virando-se para James. — Ele podia ter sido morto! — Aí arregalou os olhos. — Ele chegou muito longe? Eu lembro de tê-lo visto. Eu não... Eu não... — Ele olhou desenfreadamente pela Ala Hospitalar, mas todas as camas estavam vazias. — Ele não...

— Não! — falou Sirius rapidamente. — Não, não, não, não. Ele não se machucou.

Remus não sabia se devia ficar aliviado ou bravo.

— Como pôde ser tão burro?! — perguntou a Sirius. Ele se encolheu em sua cadeira. — E acho que você sabia? — brigou com James, que hesitou. — Aposto que achou que ia ser uma piada e tanto mandar Snape virar comida! Algum de vocês parou pra pensar em como eu me sentiria?!

— Moony, para de gritar, por favor — implorou Sirius.

— Cala a boca! — gritou Remus. — Saiam!

Sirius já tinha se levantado e estava a meio caminho da porta quando James, que não tinha se mexido, disse:

— Padfoot, senta. — Sirius se sentou no chão na mesma hora.

— Saiam — mandou Remus aos dois. — Nunca mais quero ver vocês. Nenhum de vocês.

James revirou os olhos.

— Moony, se acalma...

— Cala a porra da boca, James! E não me chame de Moony!

— Remus — falou James, erguendo uma mão —, já chega. Padfoot, volta aqui. Remus, você está bravo e eu entendo...

— Não, não entende porcaria nenhuma! — gritou Remus. — Se entendesse, nunca teria feito isso! — Sirius se encolheu.

— Foi Sirius que fez, não eu, então agradeceria se parasse de falar e ouvisse.

— Não vou ouvir nada que vocês tenham...

— Chega — falou James simplesmente. Remus percebeu que não conseguia falar. Não sabia se já não tinha mais o que dizer ou se tinha sido silenciado. Tentou sair da cama, para que pudesse ir embora, mas percebeu que não conseguia se mover também. — Agora, o que Sirius fez foi uma idiotice — disse James simplesmente —, mas ele me procurou na mesma hora e me contou o que tinha acontecido. Se você tivesse visto o rosto dele, Remus... — Remus olhou de soslaio para Sirius, que parecia totalmente miserável. — Eu fui atrás do Snape.

— Eu sei — falou Remus. Ele franziu o cenho. — Você estava... falando... comigo, eu acho?

— Estava — concordou James, assentindo. — Eu esqueci minha varinha, então não tive muita escolha; a porta estava aberta como sempre, para que não precisássemos nos transformar para conseguir entrar, então tivemos que entrar, caso contrário você sairia.

— Você esqueceu a varinha? — perguntou Remus num fio de voz.

— Foi um erro besta — falou James tranquilamente. Ele explicou o que tinha acontecido com a mesma tranquilidade e, quando terminou, recostou-se e observou Remus com cuidado.

— Foi a coisa mais idiota que já fiz — falou Sirius, os olhos brilhantes.

— Sem dúvidas — respondeu Remus friamente. Ele não queria olhar para Sirius.

— O que acontece agora é escolha sua — falou James, cerrando os olhos para Sirius. _Então essa parte foi ideia do Sirius...?_, percebeu Remus.

— Escolha minha? — perguntou.

— Se não quiser mais saber de mim, eu nunca mais falo com você — prometeu Sirius, parecendo chateado mas determinado a fazer o que Remus escolhesse. — Se quiser tempo ou espaço para pensar, tudo bem também. — Ele não sugeriu que Remus o perdoasse e seguisse em frente. Essa não era uma opção, e os dois sabiam.

— Eu quero que você vá embora — falou Remus depois de um momento. — Não quero mais saber de você. — James fechou os olhos por um momento, e Sirius se levantou, assentiu uma vez e foi embora. — E de que lado você está? — perguntou a James friamente.

— Do seu — respondeu James simplesmente. — Pelo menos nisso. Sirius te deu uma escolha e você escolheu, eu preciso respeitar.

— Você vai odiar o Sirius também?

— É claro que não — respondeu friamente. — Eu já o perdoei. Vou continuar sendo amigo dele e seu, mas não vou forçar vocês dois a se juntarem.

— Como pode perdoá-lo? — quis saber. — Depois do que ele fez comigo?

James o observou por um momento.

— O que ele fez não é algo que _eu_ tenho que perdoar — falou por fim. — Isso é com você, o que é o motivo de ele ter feito a escolha dele e você a sua.

— Provavelmente vamos acabar amigos de novo — comentou Remus, aborrecido. — É difícil de evitá-lo.

James fechou a cara e balançou a cabeça.

— Quando a gente conversou ontem à noite, Sirius deixou claro que ele faria exatamente o que você decidisse. Se você não quer saber nada dele, é o que você vai ter.

_Porra._ Era terrivelmente típico de Sirius fazer algo assim. Remus quase quis voltar atrás, mas aí se lembrou do que tinha acontecido e cruzou os braços. Eles eram amigos havia muito tempo para simplesmente se afastarem por causa disso e ele sabia que teriam saudades um do outro, mas talvez fosse melhor assim.

— Que assim seja — falou. Por algum motivo, conseguir o que queria não o fez se sentir melhor.

**Remus sempre tinha tido problemas de confiança. Fazia parte de ser um lobisomem, ele diria, e em uma sociedade cheia de preconceito, quem poderia culpar o pobre garoto? O dia mais feliz de sua vida tinha sido o dia em que seus amigos tinham descoberto e não se importaram. Depois disso, eles não guardavam segredos – exceto por onde Remus escondia seus doces, mas nem esse segredo durava muito tempo. James era em quem ele mais confiava, porque, para James, a falta de confiança era uma ofensa maior do que um soco no estômago ou no rosto. Quando James confiava em alguém, ele era dessa pessoa e ela era dele. Era simples assim.**

**Sirius era uma história um pouco diferente. Ele, como Remus, tomava cuidado em quem ele se permitia confiar; crescer com sangues-puros fazia isso com as pessoas. Sirius, entretanto, em quem Remus confiava quase tanto quanto confiava em James; Sirius, em quem Remus tinha confiado mais do que em seus pais, mais do que em Dumbledore, o traíra. Remus não sabia o que pensar. Parte dele culpava Sirius, a outra culpava Snape. Uma parte dele era grata demais a James para culpar qualquer um. Mas a maior parte dele culpava a si mesmo; ele não tinha controle, mas, se não fosse um lobisomem, Snape saber do Salgueiro não seria um problema. Caramba, o Salgueiro nem mesmo existiria. Esse acidente, como sempre acontecia, se resumia a ele ser um lobisomem, e ele odiava a si mesmo por isso.**


	6. Lily

Capítulo Seis

Lily

_**E quer saibamos na hora ou não, são esses momentos que determinam o resto de nossas vidas – Lily.**_

— Lily, esperava que pudéssemos conversar — falou Severus, olhando de soslaio para Lucius e Bellatrix, que os observavam com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Mary, ao lado de Lily, recuou um passo.

— Você tem permissão? — perguntou Lily friamente. Ela ainda não tinha perdoado Severus por não ter controlado Mulciber, apesar de saber que ele não estivera envolvido; se estivesse, não havia a menor possibilidade de Mary ou Potter não contarem para ela. E ela estava preocupada; não queria que Sev se envolvesse com pessoas _assim_. Será que ele também começaria a usar magia das trevas? Por mais cruel que fosse, esperava que, ao não conversar com ele, o forçasse a escolhê-la em vez de seus amigos Sonserinos.

Achava que ele não gostava tanto assim deles – como poderia? Sev era bom –, mas ele provavelmente precisava de tempo para perceber isso sozinho. Ela sentia falta dele, e ele quase morrera no Salgueiro Lutador. Ela não conseguia nem imaginar o que faria se ele tivesse morrido e eles estivessem brigados.

— Eu não preciso de permissão — falou ele, e o coração de Lily se alegrou. — Então, podemos conversar?

— Agora não — respondeu, exasperada, mas sentiu um pequeno sorriso puxar os cantos de sua boca. — Já vou entrar na aula de Feitiços e tenho certeza que está indo para Herbologia.

— Depois? — perguntou Severus. — Por favor?

— A gente se encontra no pátio — respondeu em voz baixa. O rosto de Severus se alegrou com essa resposta e ele se afastou mais feliz. Lucius e Bellatrix a olharam com desconfiança e foram atrás dele.

— Já era hora, Lily — falou Mary em voz baixa. — Você sabe que não foi culpa dele.

— Eu sei — falou —, mas estava começando a me preocupar. Digo, _ele_ é cruel. — Era um acordo silencioso entre elas que nunca mais falariam o nome de Mulciber depois do que acontecera na semana anterior. Lily achava tolo ter medo de um nome, mas preferia se sentir tola a ver Mary empalidecer e começar a tremer. — Não aguento imaginar o Sev se envolver nisso tudo.

— Mas você ainda tem a mim — falou Mary depois de uma longa pausa.

— Graças a Merlin — falou Lily com desdém e o clima sério sumiu.

— Você devia ser mais grata — comentou Mary, sorrindo. — Sem mim, você teria apenas ao Sev.

— Que Godric proíba — riu Lily, mas era verdade. Marlene e Alice eram boas amigas, mas elas eram de um ano abaixo.

— E... — continuou Mary.

— Shiu! — falou Lily; o professor Flitwick tinha acabado de chegar.

Potter e Remus chegaram atrasados, mas Black não estava com eles. Ele não os acompanhava havia dois dias, ele não estava no café da manhã, o que também era estranho – todo mundo sabia como ele gostava de comida – e ele dormia no sofá do Salão Comunal em vez de em seu dormitório. Lily procurou rapidamente pela sala de aula, mas Black não estava lá ainda. Potter e Remus se sentaram nas mesas em frente a dela.

— Ele ainda frequenta essa escola? — sussurrou Remus.

— Sim — respondeu James. — Eu tomei café com ele hoje.

— Como isso é possível? — perguntou Remus. — Você tomou café comigo e com o Peter hoje.

Potter bagunçou o cabelo. Mais de uma vez, Lily ficou tentada a raspar a cabeça dele.

— Ele está tomando café na cozinha — murmurou Potter.

— Ah! — disse Remus. E aí: — Só pra que eu não tenha que vê-lo? — Potter assentiu.

— Shiu! — sibilou Lily, tentando ver a lousa, além da cabeça enorme de Potter. Ele podia ter feito um favor enorme a Mary e podia ter salvado Seb – e, estranhamente, não tinha se gabado disso –, mas ele ainda era um pé no saco.

James se virou, sorriu para ela e se voltou para Remus, abaixando a voz.

— Cedo, também, e ele fica se remoendo por aí, te evitando, até chegar aonde precisa estar.

— Ele precisa estar aqui, mas não está — murmurou Remus.

— Com saudades, Moony? — perguntou James. Os cantos da boca de Remus se viraram para baixo e ele assentiu. — E ele está aqui.

Remus se virou, derrubando quatro livros de sua mesa. Ele virou o tinteiro de Potter e sua cadeira bateu na mesa que Lily e Mary, fazendo Lily riscar suas anotações.

— Onde?! — quis saber, estudando a sala de aula esperançosamente.

— Senhor Lupin, algum problema? — perguntou o professor Flitwick, aproximando-se.

— Não, senhor — falou Potter rapidamente, forçando Remus a se virar para frente. O professor se afastou para ver as anotações de Lockhart. — Você disse que não queria saber dele, lembra? — falou.

— Achei que você fosse querer que a gente voltasse a ser amigos — murmurou Remus.

— Eu quero. Estou tentando te fazer perceber como sente falta dele. Eu mencionei que você estava chamando por ele enquanto dormia?

— Não — suspirou Remus.

— Bem, estava — falou Potter.

— Ele sente minha falta? — perguntou Remus.

Potter bufou.

— É claro que sente, seu imbecil!

— Então por que é que eu nem mesmo o vi?

— Porque ele está te evitando, como você pediu. — Remus se remexeu, parecendo culpado. — Um mapa e uma capa fazem maravilhas...

— Potter, cala a boca! — brigou Lily. — Alguns de nós estão tentando se concentrar.

Potter se virou, ajeitando os óculos.

— Você não precisa ouvir o professor para copiar o que está na lousa, Evans.

— Você está me distraindo — falou ela, aborrecida.

— Como? É minha beleza estonteante? Meu corpo fabuloso?

— Sua boca enorme na verdade — rosnou ela.

— Eu sei um jeito pra você me calar — disse ele, bagunçando o cabelo desgrenhado. Mary abafou uma risada, mas ela tinha perdido seu desdém.

Lily corou. Então, para irritá-lo, ela sacou a varinha:

— _Silencio_ — falou.

Potter ficou quieto por um momento e aí disse:

— Isso foi grosseiro. — Lily o olhou, boquiaberta. Ele lhe soprou um beijo, fez um sinal de joinha para uma mesa vazia no fundo e sorriu largamente.

— Você...

— Eu? — falou Potter, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Foi o Padfoot? — murmurou Remus.

Potter assentiu, virando-se.

— Você o chamou de Padfoot!

— Potter...

— Shiu, Evans, querida. Estamos conversando.

— Eu... — Remus franziu o cenho. — Mas está com você.

— Não desde terça — falou James, triste.

Remus franziu o cenho.

— E-eu nem percebi. — Remus olhou mais uma vez para o fundo da sala – ainda não havia nada lá – e se virou. Felizmente, os dois começaram a fazer suas anotações depois disso, e Lily teve a paz que queria para escrever.

**-x-**

Lily ficou na Torre de Astronomia, conversando com Severus até quase meia-noite, e ele ainda continuava a... bem, não a defender Mulciber, pelo menos, mas ele certamente não concordara que o que Mulciber tinha feito fora horrível. Por fim, eles acabaram concordando em discordar – Lily sabia que passaria horas se preocupando com isso mais tarde – e seguiram seus caminhos depois de decidirem se encontrar na biblioteca depois do almoço.

Ao voltar para a Torre de Grifinória, ela quase foi pega por Filch, ouviu um sermão da Mulher Gorda por acordá-la tão tarde e tropeçou em Black no Salão Comunal ao ir para o dormitório; ele tinha caído do sofá, pedindo desculpas à lua enquanto dormia.

Bastava dizer que, na manhã seguinte, Lily acordou sentindo que mal dormira. Ela pegou um livro, saiu do dormitório na ponta dos pés – Mary, Katelyn, Sylvia e Julianne ainda dormiam – e desceu as escadas. Chegou ao Salão Comunal e, sob a fraca luz da manhã, foi recebida por uma das coisas mais fofas e estranhas que já tinha visto; eram os Marotos – os quatros –, apertados no pequeno sofá de Black. Remus e Black estavam sentados, profundamente adormecidos – como se tivessem pegado no sono enquanto conversavam –, Remus com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do outro. A cabeça de Black estava apoiada na dele.

Potter estava esparramado em cima deles e parecia ter trazido seu cobertor – no qual estava enrolado; sua cabeça estava apoiada em um dos braços do sofá e seus pés estavam pendurados no outro. Ele sorria largamente, mesmo adormecido. Pettigrew estava encolhido no que sobrara do cobertor de Potter, apertado pelas pernas que Potter descansava em cima dele, a mão de Black em seu rosto. Os óculos de Potter tinham ido ao chão em algum momento, então Lily os pegou e os colocou na mesinha perto do fogo.

Ela se esgueirava para o buraco do retrato quando Potter acordou.

— Evans? — chamou ele, apertando os olhos. — O que você tá fazendo no meu dormitório?

— _Você_ está no Salão Comunal — falou ela, sem conseguir ser tão severa quanto sempre.

— Ah — falou Potter. Ele olhou para seus amigos adormecidos, tirou as pernas de cima de Peter e as acomodou ao lado. — Então tá.

Lily hesitou e sorriu.

— Tchau — disse ela. Não conseguiu evitar. Potter ainda era horrível, arrogante, um idiota e todas as outras coisas que ela o chamara, mas ele parecera tão feliz, que era contagiante, e ele _tinha_ salvado Mary, e também Severus havia algumas noites, então ele certamente não podia ser de todo ruim. Só a maior parte dele.

**Um sorriso não podia machucar, ela pensou, e disse a si mesma que só estava sendo legal. Mas por fim – depois de cinco anos – ela o vira como ele era com seus amigos, sem suas barreiras. Ela ficara tão surpresa que suas próprias barreiras sumiram – ainda que só por um instante – e ela não se machucou nem se aborreceu. Ela nunca admitiria, mas fora forçada a perceber que ele não era de todo ruim.**

**Não foi uma decisão que ela tomou conscientemente, algo que seria provado mais tarde por suas ações, quando continuasse a rejeitá-lo, mas naquele momento, independente de ser consciente ou não, tudo mudou, e James já não lutava mais uma batalha perdida. Só seria uma longa batalha.**


End file.
